Hiding
by Ilovesexydark
Summary: What if hogwarts is not just a normal school for hogwarts? find out what i mean later on in the chapters. warning slash later on... HPDM hints of HPRW.
1. running

Harry had awoken from a dead sleep. At first he thought it might be because of his scar but it wasn't burning. And then he heard it . . . His very angry and very drunk uncle was coming his way. Harry knew what was going to happen. He was going to get beaten again. So he did the only thing he could and that was to hide. Harry looked around his room frantically. He didn't have much time his uncle was getting closer and closer. He ran toward the closet he got inside and was about to shut it when the door slammed back open

"Get out of their now boy" uncle Vernon screamed.

Harry was too scared to stand up to him. Uncle Vernon pulled harry out of the closet and threw him on the ground. He punched him hard in the face and then kicked him even harder in the ribs. Harry felt another punch hit his eye and the pain was throbbing he knew that it was going to be a black eye. Then his uncle kicked him so hard in the stomach that harry had coughed up a lot of blood. Harry tried to stand up but his uncle had pushed him on the floor and kicked him one last time. Harry let out a scream of pain. His uncle had finally stopped beating him. Harry knew this time that his uncle almost beaten him to death. But harry knew he couldn't die not now at least. Harry didn't know what, but something inside him to keep pushing and not die. Harry had a hard time breathing after such a brutal beating like that one.

Uncle Vernon had then said "That should teach you to listen to me you good for nothing son of a bitch. Do you understand me boy?"

Harry was silent and didn't say anything at first. He was into much pain to say and do anything, all he wanted to do was lay there and cry from pain in his puddle of blood underneath him.

"Answer me you pathetic little bastard" he had screamed at harry even louder then last time

"Ye . . . yes . . . yes sir" harry said he was still on the floor shaking with blood all around him.

He waited until uncle Vernon was out of hearing range before he dared to make a move. When he was sure, his uncle wouldn't be able to hear him move about the room. Harry and gotten up from the floor had tried his best to clean up the blood off of it. Harry decided he had to get out of there as fast as he could. It would be hazardous to his health if he stood there for one more night. Harry had scrambled around his room looking for his glasses. About ten minutes later he finally found them underneath his bed.

The next thing he knew he was running ... running far away from privet drive. He had no where to go, but he didn't care anymore, all he knew was that he had to get out of there, or he was going to die. All harry had on him were his wand and hedwig, his owl. According to harry that is all he needed to survive.

Harry's run had slowed down into a steady walk. He wasn't able to run very far nor very fast. The bruises on his ribs hurt too much when he tried to run. He knew that his uncle had most likely broke one of his ribs, maybe more. Then, all of a sudden while he was walking down the street he was knocked on the ground. And in front of him was the night bus. Harry rode the night bus once before a few days prior to his third year in hogwarts.

Harry only knew one place that he could go, and that was the leaky cauldron. At first he wanted to go to number twelve grimlind place but then he remembered that Sirius was dead. The anger and pain from losing him were coming back, and he was fighting to hold back the tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of strangers. Well, they weren't complete strangers. There was no point in going there. It would bring to many memories of him. Harry couldn't stand to talk or think about Sirius, he wasn't ready, not now at least.

"To the leaky cauldron, please" harry said

"Hear that Ernie to the leaky cauldron" the conductor said

Then, the shrunken head replied "yeah Ernie to the leaky cauldron"

The shrunken head had said this to the driver and the night bus had sped forward really fast. As it was speeding it nearly missed about half a dozen muggles in there cars.

The conductor looked up and down at harry and said

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?"

"Uh nothing, I just fell that's all" harry moaned at the pain from the bruises

The conductor looked at him weird because he knew that harry was lying. But he wasn't going to tell him that. The conductor had noticed that harry kept holding his right side. His eyes were fixed on his very swollen lip, and harry's black eyes.

"Are you going to be okay" the conductor said.

"Yea, I'll be fine" harry lied


	2. leaky cauldron

The bus came to a sudden stop and harry flew forward, slammed into the windshield. He winced in pain for this made his ribs hurt really badly. When they were finally in front of the leaky cauldron, harry couldn't wait to get inside. All he wanted was a goodnight's sleep. He hadn't had one in a long time. Ever since he was really young. Probably around five year's old. When his uncle started to beat him. The beatings weren't that bad, but as harry got older, the beatings had gotten worse and worse. And because of that, Harry would lay awake on his bed staring at the door, expecting that his uncle would come in very soon to beat him. It almost became a daily ritual for harry. One that scared him very much.

Before harry knew it he was settled in his, room inside the leaky cauldron. The people at the leaky cauldron must have known that he was coming, because all his stuff was already there including his stuff for hogwarts. Harry went to the window to open it. He wanted some very much needed fresh air. He went over to the bed and laid down. He was tired and wanted to sleep

Then all of a sudden a very clumsy owl flew in the open window and hit his head into the wall on the other side of the room. The owl just got up, shook his head and chirped. It seemed happy that he accomplished delivering the letter to harry. Harry walked toward the owl, it was then he noticed that it had a roll of parchment attached to its leg. Harry recognized the owl. It was Ron's family owl, pig. At first the owl stood there as if it was waiting for something, harry realized that it probably wanted a treat. Harry went over to his bag and searched through it, and he finally found what he was looking for, The box of owl treats the he kept for hedwig. When harry gave it to him hedwig chirped in jealously it wanted some as well, so harry gave an owl treat to hedwig. The owl flew away after harry gave him a owl treat and, took the piece of parchment off his leg. He unraveled the piece of parchment and read it.

**Dear harry,**

**I have arranged with dumbledore for you to stay with us for the rest of the summer. I and Author will pick you up tomorrow. Because of safety reasons, we will have to be their really early to pick you up. Be good and promise me you wont go getting to any trouble. It's not safe out there. With YOU-KNOW HOW being back and all. Well I going to go Ron is screaming about something, Get a good night sleep. I'll see you soon honey.**

**from,**

**Mrs. Weasley**

Harry was excited because the burrow was the one other place besides hogwarts he felt comfortable about himself. Plus knowing that his best friend Ron was going to be there was going to make the summer a lot better. He actually looked forward to this because he liked Ron maybe even loved him. But harry didn't bother asking him he wasn't sure how Ron felt. Harry has known Ron for almost six years now ever since his first year at hogwarts. He knows that Ron is gay, but what he is unsure about is if Ron loves him. It wasn't long after that harry fell asleep real fast. He was very exhausted after what had happen that day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry awoke to a loud tapping noise outside of his window. He didn't remember shutting the window. With the very little strength he had left he got up, and walked toward the window. He was still a very weak from yesterday. He pulled his glasses on and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out side of the window in what seemed to be yet another flying car. The last flying car they had got destroyed in their second year when Ron and harry missed the train and borrowed the car to get to hogwarts and then it crash landed in the womping willow and it nearly killed them.

" Maybe the ministry of magic must have given it to him to borrow. Wait if they gave it to him they must know that he was coming to get me. I wonder how much they know about this summer. I hope they don't find out that uncle Vernon hits me. He told me that if I evert say anything to anyone that he abused me that he would kill me when I got back from school. And I know that I don't wanna die I got to much to live for" harry had thought to himself.

There was silence while harry was looking for his glasses that he lost again. Harry had jumped when Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Come on harry get in the car and don't worry about your stuff we will have it delivered to the burrow."

"Ok, thanks" harry said

"Oh no problem harry you know we do anything for you dear" Mrs. Weasley said

Harry was thinking why did Mr and Mrs. Weasley have to pick him up so early in the morning was it that urgent that they weren't able to pick him later in the morning. Harry decides not to ask. He was too tired to ask he just wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. The last thing that harry thought before entering the flying car was,

" I wonder why they didn't say anything about how I look maybe it's because they haven't noticed yet, that's good lets keep it like that. I don't need them finding out what he does to me, Uncle Vernon would kill me if anyone find out he told me he would and when it comes hurting me he doesn't lie"

With that last thought Harry got into the car, he was quiet the whole trip to the burrow. Harry noticed that the car started to lower itself closer to the ground, Harry looked out the window, he saw that they were right above the burrow. He could see that there where lights still on in the house. Harry was surprised at this because, the Weasley children have a curve view. Harry could call the burrow his second home. Besides hogwarts the burrow was a place were he could really unwind. He couldn't call the house on privet drive home. Harry couldn't understand why anyone would want to call it home. When the car stopped on the ground he went to the couch, he threw himself on it and fell asleep almost immediately. This past two days had worn him out completely.


End file.
